The Breaking Fate
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun rasa untuk mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini. Walau sebenci apapun ia terhadap Luhan, Sehun tak pernah berpikir sampai membunuhnya. Kim Jongin memang benar, tapi ia tak pernah mengerti/EXO Fanfiction/BL/AU/OOC/Crime
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Breaking Fate**

**Genre : Crime, Tragedy, Angst  
**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL,****_ NC-17_**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun Present..**

**...**

**...**

Plakk!

Pemuda kurus dengan surai _russet_nya kini terbujur di lantai begitu saja. Satu tangannya menangkup pipinya yang terluka sementara yang satunya lagi menopang berat tubuhnya di permukaan lantai. Ia kemudian menangis.

Di tangan Luhan baru saja, mistar logam dengan panjang tiga puluh senti miliknya menampar sisi wajahnya sendiri hingga sesaat setelah itu, rona kemerahan membentuk persegi panjang menyambangi kulit pipinya yang terasa begitu panas dan perih.

"T-tapi itu buku tugas Sehun, _Hyung_.." Sehun, nama lelaki bertubuh kurus itu mengiba. Sekiranya Luhan –untuk kali ini saja mau mendengarkan keluhannya, ia tak berani menatap obsidian tajam Luhan seperti biasa.

"Omong kosong!" Kelakar Luhan. Lelaki yang menjadi pelaku kekerasan tadi kemudian membanting mistar di tangannya tepat di depan Sehun. "Kau pikir dengan bersekolah, kau bisa menjadi kaya? Tutup mulut sialanmu Sehun! Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dariku!"

Untuk beberapa saat tangis pemuda berkulit pucat itu berangsur mereda. Lalu dengan perlahan, Sehun memilih bangkit berdiri lantas menghadap ke arah Luhan yang masih tenang duduk di sofa. "_M-mianhae_." Gumamnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Luhan tersenyum. "Mendekatlah!" Titah Luhan seraya menepuk bagian sofa tepat di sampingnya. Sehunpun menurut.

Sementara di lain sisi, Kim Jongin –rekan bisnis Luhan, hanya bisa meringis diam-diam. Tanpa berniat menggubris pertikaian yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata kepalanya, lelaki tan itu duduk angkuh tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Baiklah, sampai mana tadi?"

Kim Jongin tersenyum miring. Oniks _charcoal_nya bergerak perlahan lalu melirik pemuda yang diyakininya masih menangis di samping Luhan. "Kau baru saja menyakitinya, sayang."

Mata obsidian Luhan mendelik tajam. "Cih, kau peduli padanya hanya karena kau takut mainanmu ini rusak! Dan kau, tutup mulutmu juga Kim Jongin. Aku tak mengundangmu ke sini untuk mengurusi si bayi besar menyedihkan itu!"

Mendengar kalimat demikian, wajah Sehun semakin tenggelam di balik poni rambutnya yang semakin memanjang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap tak sedikitpun isakannya lolos dan mengundang kemarahan Luhan.

Jongin berdecak sebelum menjelaskan, "Pelayan kafe langgananmu meminta lima gram dan sekretaris Hwang memesan barang biasa."

Luhan mengangguk di tengah kegiatannya. Ia lantas menyobek kertas catatan pesanannya sebelum melemparkan buku yang baru saja dipakainya ke arah Sehun. Lelaki manis itu sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau boleh menyimpannya kembali, Sehun."

Pemuda _russet_ itu mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Melihat buku tugasnya yang kini sudah robek di beberapa halaman, wajar apabila Sehun menangis. Ia bangkit berdiri. Lantas, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mengejek dari Luhan lagi, Sehun segera membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tak perlu satu menit saat Sehun menghilang dari hadapan dua lelaki di ruang tamu sana. Pemuda yang masih terisak itu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya yang tak kalah menyedihkan dengan sofa bobrok yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan sambil meletakkan buku di tangannya ke meja butut di samping ranjang. Kali ini ia memeluk lututnya dan kembali terisak dengan membenamkan wajahnya.

Klek..

Pintu yang hanya berjarak tak sampai tiga langkah dari tempatnyapun terbuka dan nampaklah sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rahang tegas terangkat angkuh. Sehun memandangnya takut. Jongin lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun yang kini beringsut dan berusaha menjauh dari sentuhan tangannya yang terulur.

"Tenanglah." Bujuk Jongin.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi." Sanggah Sehun tiba-tiba. Meski nadanya terdengar begitu ketus, namun tidak dengan tubuhnya. Bahu sempit Sehun yang bergetar hebat menggagalkan usahanya untuk membuat Jongin urung akan niat bejatnya di balik sikap manisnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"..."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Kau tak berani melawan Luhan, kenapa? Dan kenapa kau begitu takut padanya?" Berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tak melayangkan tindakan kasarnya terhadap Sehun, satu tangan Jongin kembali terulur dan hendak meraih pipi memerah pemuda pucat itu.

Tapi Sehun lebih dulu menapiknya, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Senyum Jongin terukir mendengar itu. Tangannya yang sempat terbentur kepala ranjang kemudian turun untuk membantunya bergerak dan menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya mendekati pemuda yang hampir satu bulan ini memuaskan nafsunya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Hanya saja, kau itu tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan jika bersamaku." Kata Jongin dengan nada seduktif tepat di cuping telinga Sehun. Memaksa tubuh itu menegang karena perbuatannya. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku peduli."

Mata Sehun terpejam erat begitu Jongin mulai menjilati bagian tubuh paling sensitifnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, desahan serta erangan dari mulut berbibir tipis Sehun mendominasi organ _auditori_ Jongin. Hingga pemuda dengan kulit tan seksi yang kini tak memakai pakaian bagian atasnya itu semakin gencar mengerayangi tubuh berkulit _pale ivory_ Sehun yang sama-sama tak lagi memakai baju karena ulahnya.

"Anhh.. Kaihhh."

Kai bermain di leher jenjang Sehun. Bibir dengan tebal yang menawan miliknya terus memanja kulit di perpotongan leher putih yang tak lagi mulus, karena sudah sangat sering ia manjakan sebelumnya, atau bahkan nyaris setiap hari. Hmm.. Kai atau Kim Jongin memang selalu merasa terlalu sayang apabila melewatkan waktu –kala ia bertandang mengunjungi Luhan, untuk bermain-main sedikit dengan pemuda yang kata Luhan mainannya ini. Ia terlalu mencintai tubuh memabukan anggota termuda keluarga Xi itu.

"Nghh.. akhh..." Lenguhan Sehun terdengar semakin panas. Paling tidak bagi telinga Jongin.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terlentang kemudian menindihnya tepat di bagian perut. Tangan kanannya mengelus daerah lepas dada sempit Sehun sebelum pada akhirnya berhenti di satu titik paling menggoda. Jongin dengan gencar memilin serta menghisap nipple memerah itu hingga mengundang lengkingan halus dari Sehun. "Akhh! Kai, s-sakit!"

"Tenanglah."

Sehun memang tak pernah lagi menolak apabila Jongin melakukan hal bejat tersebut. Kegiatan yang sama telah dilakukannya selama sebulan ini semenjak kedua orang tuanya menjadi korban pembunuhan dan kemudian Luhan kembali tinggal serumah dengannya.

Lelaki pucat yang berkeringat itupun hanya mengangguk ragu. Membiarkan seorang Kim Jongin melakukan hal sesuka hati.

"Cantik." Puji Jongin, atau lebih tepatnya.. hina?

Namun percuma jika harus mempermasalahkan kata-kata tak berguna Jongin. Sehun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher belakang Jongin begitu bibir gemuk lelaki tan itu mengeksekusi bibir tipis miliknya.

Satu tangan Jongin kemudian turun dan mulai memanjakan apa yang menjadi milik Sehun. Dari luar kain celana pendek pemuda manis itu, Jongin bisa merasakan bagaimana organ vital tersebut perlahan mengeras dan bangkit seiring dengan sentuhan serta pijatan erotis yang ia berikan. Jongin menyeringai menyadarinya.

"Ughh.. Kaihhh.." Erangan keras terdengar begitu Jongin memutus pagutan bibir mereka. Tubuh Sehun menegang saat merasakan miliknya ditekan oleh tangan Jongin. "S-sakit Kai, Nghh.."

Seringaian di bibir tebal Jongin semakin mengembang.

Seiring dengan turunnya resleting pakaian celana di kakinya, Jongin tak berhenti barang untuk memberi kesempatan pada Sehun bernafas. Lelaki tan itu tak berhenti memijat milik Sehun yang kini sudah benar-benar menegang. Nafas lelaki pucat itupun tersendat dengan bibir bengkak yang terbuka dan kulit wajah berkeringat banyak. Terlihat sangat.. seksi.

"Enghh.. Kaihh, aku- aku mau keluar.. akhhh.." Sehun mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Sensasi menyenangkanpun dirasakan Jongin begitu mendapati kain penghalang antara kulit tangan dengan milik Sehun basah karena benih yang dikeluarkannya. Tak membuang waktu lama, setelah semua kain ditubuhnya terlepas, giliran Jongin menarik celana pendek beserta dalaman yang dikenakan Sehun sekaligus. Hingga yang kini Jongin dapati adalah tubuh kurus berkeringat dengan kulit putihnya tanpa sehelai benang yang menghalangi. Lidah Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, rupanya libido bercinta lelaki tampan itu semakin mencapai puncak.

"Kau memang menarik, Hunna.." Bisik Jongin seduktif. Kemudian lidahnya terjulur dan menjilati cuping telinga itu sebelum turun ke rahang dan berakhir di atas bibir tipis yang kini membengkak.

"Akhh.." Pekik Sehun dan tak disia-siakan Jongin. Lidah nakal itu segera melesak masuk begitu mulut Sehun terbuka.

Sehun melenguh karena lidah Jongin menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Menghisap lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan giginya.

Jongin memiringkan kepala memperdalam ciuman. Sesaat mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang aneh, sebelum Sehun berontak dan menuntut Jongin segera melepas pagutannya. Nafas pemuda _pale_ itu terengah.

Senyum Jongin terukir samar. Tubuhnya merendah kemudian menarik kaki-kaki jenjang Sehun berlawanan arah. Diperhatikannya lubang memerah Sehun di sana. Sempat kembali menjilati bibirnya sebelum membasahi dua jemari lengannya sendiri dengan saliva. Tangan Jongin lalu merayap dan dua jari basah itu menerobos rektum Sehun.

"Eunghhh.. J-jonginnahhh.. sakit!"

Jeritan itu tak sama sekali Jongin pedulikan. Bukannya berhenti mengeluar-masukkan jemarinya yang kini bertambah menjadi tiga, justru Jongin semakin bersemangat mendengar suara indah yang menjadi lagu untuk kegiatan panas mereka saat ini.

Tubuh Sehun tersentak-sentak ke atas. Jemari kecil di kakinya meremat kain sprei sementara matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit dan perih di bagian bawahnya. Sehun menangis lagi.

Tipikal seorang lelaki psiko, Jongin tak mengiba saat melihat air mata pemuda pucat itu yang keluar hingga beberapa kalipun. Setelah merasa cukup dengan penetrasi yang dilakukannya, Jongin segera memposisikan miliknya ke arah lubang berkedut Sehun.

"Anhh.. _Appo_..ahh.."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya suara jeritan itupun terdengar, hingga Sehun sendiri merasa tenggorokannya sakit. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Begitu Jongin kembali menyambar bibir tipis bengkaknya, erangan beserta desahannya teredam dan berganti menjadi lenguhan pelan.

Kedua manik mata dengan iris hazel Sehun tak berhenti menangis. Bahkan ketika beberapa kali milik Jongin yang besar itu menusuk titik di ujung lubangnya, kenikmatan itu tak dapat menenangkannya.

Butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit hingga Jongin bisa menumpahkan seluruh cairan cintanya jauh ke dalam tubuh Sehun. Sesaat lelaki dengan surai _ebony_ itu masih mampu menjaga beban tubuhnya sendiri sebelum tangannya bergetar karena lelah. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh menindih lelaki pucat di bawahnya dengan posisi tengkurap.

Jongin mendengkur halus sementara Sehun masih terisak. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh telanjang Jongin di sampingnya lalu menarik tubuhnya sendiri agar terlepas dari milik Jongin yang masih terbenam dalam rektumnya. Ia meringis. Namun ia masih bisa bersyukur. Paling tidak kali ini Jongin tertidur tanpa melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga semalam lamanya. Tak jarang, pria gelap itu menggagahinya di waktu sore seperti ini sampai pagi esok harinya. Dan hal itu kerap tak diketahui Sehun karena biasanya ia tak mampu menahan kesadarannya lagi dan hanya akan diberitahu Luhan bahwa Jongin baru keluar kamarnya pada jam-jam di pagi buta.

Sehun mengeluh begitu ia bangkit lalu duduk bersandar. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Matahari masih bisa dilihatnya tengah tenggelam ke bagian barat sisi rumahnya. Ia tersenyum. Mengingat betapa jarang ia menikmati watu sore seperti ini semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, wajar jika pemuda itu merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu. Kehidupannya setelah Luhan diusir dari kediaman sederhana keluarga Xi. Dan sebelum hari di mana ia mendapati ibu beserta ayahnya tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai ruang utama rumahnya kemudian sosok mengerikan kakak kandungnya kembali dengan tampang bak malaikat.

Warna kemerahan berangsur menyambangi kulit sekitar alis beserta hidungnya saat Sehun kembali menangis. Ia terisak lagi. Sadar bahwa figur dirinya yang sekarang ini bukanlah lelaki baik-baik dan telah mengalami banyak perubahan setelah beberapa kali tubuhnya dibiarkan rusak oleh tangan Kim Jongin. Tak melupakan kehadiran Luhan, lelaki yang menjadi kakak biologisnya itupun ikut andil terhadap kegiatan berdosa itu.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya lemah namun ia membenci Luhan. Begitu membencinya setelah tahu bahwa dulu Luhan menjadi pelaku pembunuhan dan terlibat dalam transaksi obat terlarang dengan jumlah dan lingkup sangat luas. Maka dari itu, ketika Luhan di usir oleh sang ayah, Sehun bersyukur meski jauh dalam hatinya terbesit sedikit perasaan iba saat melihat kakaknya pergi dengan hanya bermodalkan baju beserta pakaian hangat tanpa uang sepeserpun. Sulit dimengerti namun bagaimanapun Luhan adalah kakak kandungnya, sudah sering membuatnya menangis namun tak jarang berlaku manis padanya.

Sehunpun tak menyangkal ketika ia mulai putus asa dengan hidupnya yang sebatang kara selepas pemakaman kedua orang tuanya yang terbunuh, Luhanpun muncul lalu memberinya banyak pengharapan. Pada awalnya Sehun menganggap Luhan telah berubah dan meninggalkan jati diri kriminalnya yang dulu. Namun setelah dua minggu mereka tinggal bersama, Sehun sedikitnya menemukan banyak kejanggalan dari sikap baik hati hyungnya tersebut. Dibalik sikap lembut Luhan, Sehun tahu itu semua hanya kedok belaka ketika Luhan membawa lalu memperkenalkan Kim Jongin kepadanya. Kim Jongin yang merupakan rekan bisnis barang haram Luhan. Dan Luhan mendapat bayaran besar dari Jongin sejak hari dimana ia menyerahkan Sehun sebagai pelacur gay untuk lelaki tan itu.

Satu tangan Sehun terangkat dan mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Ia sudah sangat muak menjalani hidupnya yang seperti ini. Sempat terbesit dalam pikiran gelapnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya lalu menyusul ayah beserta ibunya. Namun kembali ia tepis begitu menyadari bahwa Tuhan tak akan pernah membuat makhluknya menderita, Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana yang lebih baik untuknya. Entah itu kebahagiaannya di surga atau apapun, paling tidak ia masih mempunyai keyakinan, dan tak seperti Luhan yang mengisi kesempatan hidupnya dengan dipenuhi dosa. Iapun tak menyangkal, bahwa ironi hidupnya tak lebih baik dari _hyung_nya tapi setidaknya ia menjalani itu tanpa keinginannya sendiri.

Sehun perlahan bangkit. Mengingat keberadaan Tuhan di sisinya membuatnya tenang. Senyum Sehun terukir indah –meski sendu, sebelum ia putuskan untuk memacu langkahnya dengan tertatih ke arah kamar mandi. Tubuhnya begitu kotor. Ia sendiripun menyakini satu hal lagi bahwa Tuhan akan lebih menyayanginya dalam keadaan bersih.

**_To be Continued..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Review?_**

**_14/08/04_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Breaking Fate**

**Genre : Crime, Tragedy, Angst**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi etc.**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun Present..**

**...**

**...**

"Jangan telat pulang hari ini."

Seketika itu tangannya mengambang di udara. Sehun berhenti menyuapkan sup di sendoknya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam mangkuk berniat menyimak penjelasan Luhan. Firasatnya berkata buruk.

Sedangkan Luhan yang berada tepat di sebrang meja makan menatapnya intens. Lelaki itu tak terlihat menyentuh makanannya. "Kau tak boleh kemana-mana sepulang sekolah."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya."

"Aku tidak bisa. Hari ini banyak yang harus kukerjakan.. dengan Chanyeol _hyung_."

Sehun sempat melihat wajah cantik itu mengeras sebelum menghela napas. Ia tahu sebenarnya Luhan mulai merasa marah. Namun Sehun tak peduli. Ia tak ingin terus-menerus dilemahkan jika berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun. Ia kemudian beranjak setelah menyampirkan tas punggungnya di pundak sebelah kanan. Hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Sehun terus menjauh sampai akhirnya suara gebukan keras di meja akibat ulah Luhan membuatnya memelankan laju kakinya. Ia ragu.

–merasa takut.

"Berhenti, Oh Sehun!" Seru Luhan berang. Ia melangkah ke arah Sehun kemudian menarik dan menyudutkan adiknya di dinding dengan satu tangan yang mencengkram pundak Sehun, menahan Sehun untuk meninggalkan ruang makan sempit mereka. Lelaki pucat itu meringis. "Simpan tasmu!"

"Tidak. Aku akan sekolah. Lepas _Hyung_!"

"Kau tak kuizinkan keluar jika kau tak mendengar apa kataku!" Kata Luhan membentak.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu Luhan mengeraskan cengkraman di pundaknya. Keberaniannya tak pernah bisa sampai menghadapi Luhan. Ia terlalu penakut.. atau memang Luhan yang terlampau mengerikan jika tengah marah seperti ini. Ia jadi menyesal sudah melawan. Tapi iapun tak berbohong soal tugas kelompoknya bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau jika kau menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal kotor!" Seru Sehun, "Aku tidak ingin terlibat apa-apa denganmu, _Hyung_!"

"Apa? Coba bicara lagi?!"

"..." Sehun tak menjawab. Ia meringis kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan siap menerima tangan kekar Luhan yang sudah melayang di samping wajahnya.

Plak..

Sehun akhirnya terjatuh di atas dinginnya lantai. Luhan menendang kaki kursi di sampingnya, "Terserah! Tapi terima hukumanmu jika kau tak menurut, Sehun!" Teriak Luhan.

"Ingat itu!"

...

**'****Purple Rose'**

...

"Kau menjijikan, Sehun."

Pria pucat itu tak beralih sedikitpun meski teman satu kelompoknya lagi-lagi mencemoohnya. Ia tetap membaca buku tebalnya dengan serius. Meski bukan kebohongan apabila hatinya berkata lain. Ia sakit. Entahlah, tapi dadanya terasa sesak.

"Apa menyenangkan jika menjadi pelacur sepertimu?" Tanya Soojung lagi sambil menatap mual pada leher tertutup syal ungu itu. "Sepertinya kau menyukainya."

Oleh karena merasa tak tahan lagi dengan kalimat gamblang Soojung, kali ini Sehun mengalihkan tatapnya ke arah perempuan cantik di sampingnya. "Cukup Soojung." Kata Sehun dengan suara dingin. Iapun menutup bukunya perlahan.

"Cih," Soojung mendelik. "Bahkan beberapa hari ini kau kesulitan berjalan. Apa kau tak merasa terganggu? Kau mau mempermalukan sekolah ini? Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tak perlu lagi belajar jika tubuhmu sudah banyak yang mau membayar mahal!"

Brak!

Buku bersampul biru tua itu akhirnya terlempar ke bawah bangku belajar mereka begitu saja. Kepala Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam, sementara tangannya mencengkram kulit pahanya sendiri. Kesabarannya mulai hilang, "Kubilang cukup, Soojung." Gumam Sehun. "Apa kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Hah! Aku menyesal duduk bersamamu. Perutku mual, kau tahu?"

"..."

"Apa-apaan guru sialan itu menyuruhku satu kelompok denganmu? Chanyeol _oppa_ kemana, lagi? Bisa kau duduk di sana saja, Sehun?"

"..."

"Kau dengar aku? Heh, pelacur?"

Sehun semakin keras mengigit bibirnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu. Pada akhirnya kesabarannya harus tandas jika harus terus mendengar celotehan Soojung yang sebenarnya menjurus pada pojokan tersebut.

Sehun yang tak kunjung beranjakpun membuat Soojung jengah. Pria itu diam saja sementara ia sendiri sudah tak tahan duduk berdua saja di dalam kelas bahasa dengan pria murahan macam Sehun. Apalagi di atas kursi belajar yang sama. Gosip mengenai lelaki di sampingnya yang sudah berkali-kali menjual dirinya sendiri demi uang tak bisa ia sangkal karena kenyataannya Sehun sendiripun tak pernah membantahnya. Apalagi jika melihat perilaku dan sifat Sehun, serta bukti nyata pada tubuh lelaki pucat itu. Soojung tak benar-benar membencinya, tapi memang wataknya sudah seperti ini jadi iapun tak segan mencemooh siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Meski Sehun tak pernah mengusik hidupnya akan tetapi latar belakang kehidupan namja pucat itulah yang mengganggunya. Memangnya siapa yang ingin dekat-dekat dengan pelacur? Itu pikir Soojung.

Soojung mulai berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Sehun. Namun sebelum itu, Sehun lebih dulu menahannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan sikap dan kata-kata Soojung. Ia sudah akan mendaratkan tamparan kepada perempuan itu seandainya Chanyeol tidak datang dan mencekal tangannya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sergah Chanyeol.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah. Ia menepis pegangan Chanyeol di tangannya dengan kasar lantas berbalik dan menghadap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya bersikap kasar pada Soojung, Sehun." Tegur Chanyeol dengan tegas. Dan kedua hazel bening itu menatapnya tepat di mata. Nampak akan menangis.

"Kau tak mengerti, _Hyung_." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Kau yang tak mau mengerti, Sehun!" Bentak Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. "Soojung, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Soojung berdecak. "Hah, terserah." Ia lalu berjalan dan meninggalkan dua lelaki itu dalam ruangan.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Chanyeol mendorong Sehun untuk duduk di kursinya. Namun Sehun enggan menurut. Ia lagi-lagi menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya.

Chanyeol yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Sehun akhirnya menarik tengkuk pemuda manis itu lalu menciumnya sesaat. "Duduklah." Titah Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Akan ku kerjakan sendiri, kau dan Soojung tak perlu memikirkannya. Jadi biarkan aku pulang."

...

**'****Purple Rose'**

...

Lagi-lagi tangan itu terangkat.

Sehun sudah beberapa kali memeriksa arloji yang terikat manis di pergelangannya karena merasa khawatir dengan kepulangannya yang terlambat. Sudah jam lima sore tapi jarak rumahnya masih jauh. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki tadi, saat ingat bahwa bus yang biasa ia tumpangi tak beroperasi hingga lebih dari pukul empat sore.

Peringatan Luhan tak berhenti mengiang di telinganya. Hal itu tentu membuatnya gelisah kalau-kalau Luhan kembali marah dan menyiksanya. Sudah bukan pertanyaan apa Luhan serius dengan kata-katanya atau tidak. Luhan orang yang keras. Tak pernah seorangpun berani bercanda dengannya selain Jongin.

Sehun menarik nafasnya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia bergetar saat akan meraih gagang pintu bercat coklat pudar di depannya.

Klek..

"Bagus, Sehun."

Tubuh Sehun menegang seketika.

Kepalanya tertunduk begitu didapatinya Luhan yang tengah menyender di dinding dengan tangan bersidekap. Luhan tak menatapnya, tapi Sehun lebih tahu bahwa Luhan tak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bisa dilihat dari sorot obsidian tajamnya yang mengarah lurus tepat ke depan. Ia tahu Luhan marah.

"Aku yakin sekali kau tak melupakannnya. Mendekatlah!"

Tak ingin –tepatnya tak berani menyulut amarah Luhan lebih jauh lagi, Sehun mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan. Kepalanya masih tak berani mendongak. Ia meremas ujung seragamnya begitu sampai tepat di hadapan kakaknya tersebut. Luhan lantas menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, tangannya meraih dagu Sehun dan menariknya agar menatapnya.

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau ingin membantahku?" Tanya Luhan.

"..."

"Kau tak mendadak bisu 'kan, Xi Sehun?"

"_A-anni_." Jawabnya seraya menggeleng pelan. Jemarinya bergetar hebat.

"Apa kau ingin melawanku?"

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"Anak pintar." Luhan menyeringai, "Jadi, sekarang kau mau'kan menerima hukuman dariku?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara berat.

"..."

Tak perlu jawaban apapun lagi dari Sehun. Karena Luhan sudah lebih dulu menarik kemudian menyudutkan Sehun di dinding dengan tubuhnya. Iapun tak menghiraukan berontakkan kecil dari adiknya itu. Saat ia menghujamkan ciuman kasarnya tepat di atas bibir tipis Sehun.

Jangan salahkan Luhan, karena pada dasarnya berkat adik 'tercintanya'lah ia menjadi kalab seperti ini. Mulai dari perdebatan kerasnya dengan Jongin yang tak terima jika Sehun ditiduri orang lain, hingga protes dari teman ber-uang banyaknya yang batal menyewa tubuh Sehun karena anak itu tak mendengarkannya untuk pulang cepat. Membuat Luhan tak lagi dapat mengontrol emosi. Ia menenggak nyaris lima botol penuh minuman keras waktu menunggu kepulangan adiknya tersebut. Dan sekarang mungkin saat yang tepat baginya melampiaskan nafsu sekaligus amarahnya kepada Sehun. Meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya pada adik kesayangannya yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Luhan melempar tas punggung Sehun ke sembarang arah. Ciumannya belum berakhir ketika ia menarik _blazer_ yang dikenakan lelaki _pale_ itu hingga terlepas lalu kembali melemparnya. Sementara wajah Sehun sendiri sudah memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Luhan mungkin benar-benar akan menghukumnya, tapi Sehun mengira tak akan pernah dengan cara seperti ini. Sudah cukup dengan menjualnya kepada Jongin, jangan sampai Luhan ikut merusak tubuhnya juga. Tidak, Sehun tidak mau melayani Luhan. Walau bagaimanapun Luhan merupakan saudaranya.

"T-tidak _Hyung_, jangan... Kumohon."

Dengan sangat kuat, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terlentang di lantai. Seluruh pakaian atas Sehun sendiri telah terlepas. Ia _half-naked_ di depan mata gelap Luhan. Pria rusa itupun tak tahan untuk tidak menjilati bibir bawahnya begitu Sehun tak sengaja mendesah karena ia memilin puting kemerahannya.

"Anh.. _Hyung_ kumohon hentikan."

"..."

"Ugh, hiks.. _Hyung_ berhenti.."

"..."

"_Hyung_hh, kumohon. Mmmpp.."

"Brengsek kau, Lu!"

Bugh!

Bruk!

Sehun bisa bernafas lega ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan terangkat kemudian jatuh tepat di sampingnya. Penglihatannya mengabur karena air mata dan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Namun meski demikian, ia mengenal suara itu. Ia tahu Kim Jongin telah menolongnya. Dan bisa ia rasakan bagaimana kehangatan kain pakaian yang Jongin bungkuskan pada tubuhnya saat ia mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"J-Jongin.."

Tapi nampaknya Jongin tak mengiharukan seruan tersebut dan lebih memilih menyeret leher pakaian Luhan lalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Membiarkan pemuda _pale_ itu duduk meringkuk di permukaan dinding seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun bisa mendengar jelas suara keributan kakak beserta temannya dari arah dapur. Namun bukan karena ia tak peduli terhadap Luhan maupun Jongin jika keduanya terluka akibat pertengkaran kasar mereka saat ini. Melainkan ketakutan memaksanya untuk tetap membiarkannya begitu saja. Mengabaikan bagaimana suara pecahan-pecahan kaca itu tetap menyakiti organ pendengarannya. Sehun tak pernah dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Iapun tak pernah membayangkan Luhan akan bertikai dengan rekan kerjanya sendiri karena dirinya. Oleh karena itu rasa sakit dengan sebab berbeda ini membingungkannya. Ia tak mengerti, tapi seharusnya iapun tak perlu berbelas kasihan pada dua orang itu. Seharusnya Sehun tak perlu peduli apa-apa tentang mereka meski mereka hendak saling membunuh sekalipun.

Tapi tidak!

Ia tak bisa untuk tak menghiraukan kehadiran mereka. Kedua orang yang mengisi jalan hidupnya walau sepedih yang telah menimpanya.

Sehun reflek menutupi mulutnya begitu ia mendengar suara benturan keras pada dinding yang membatasi ruangan tempatnya berada dengan ruangan dapur. Ia berusaha tak mencemaskan mereka, namun tangisnya tetap saja tak bisa disembunyikan.

Terdengar suara air meluap tumpah dan mengalir deras. Sebelum akhirnya, kesunyian mendadak membuat Sehun merasakan bagaimana jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"L-Luhan _hyung_.. Jongin.." Gumamnya lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Firasat Sehun berkata ini bukan hal yang baik. Maka dari itu ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali kemeja sekolahnya lantas beranjak menuju tempat di mana Luhan dan Jongin berada.

Sehun terpaku di ambang pintu saat melihat bagaimana kacaunya keadaan ruang makan rumahnya saat ini. Pecahan dari gelas kaca berserakan di mana-mana, satu sisi dinding di sampingnya dipenuhi bercak kemerahan, noda yang sama ditemuinya juga mengotori sebagian lantai. Tubuh Sehun melemas. Ia sudah akan ambruk seandainya ia tak mendengar suara benda yang jatuh dari arahkamar mandi.

"L-Luhan _hyung_, Jongin!" Pekiknya, kemudian ia bergegas untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia semakin dikejutkan dengan jejak tetesan darah di lantai yang ternyata mengarah ke tempat yang sama.

Jangan sampai-

Jangan pernah sampai satupun dari mereka-

"Lu-Lulu _hyung_..."

–saling membunuh.

Sosok tegap Jongin yang berada tak jauh darinya tak sama sekali bergeming dengan suaranya yang nyaris mencicit. Pemuda yang di tangannya terdapat garpu logam berlumuran _liquid_ merah itu hanya memandang kosong ke arah Luhan yang terbujur dalam _bath-tub_.

"A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan, J-Jongin?" Kali ini tangis Sehun benar-benar pecah. Walau mengingat Luhan merupakan sosok mengerikan yang sering ia hindari tak serta merta membuat Sehun mampu menerima ketika mendapati kakak biologisnya itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia tak bisa menerima bagaimana ketika sudut bibir Jongin mulai terangkat seakan tengah menertawakan, sementara _onix_ kembarnya tak melepas atensi terhadap sebagian tubuh kaku Luhan termasuk kepalanya yang tenggelam dalam air berwarna merah dengan posisi berlutut. Tangan yang sering memukulinya itu terkulai begitu saja. Membuat hati Sehun tertohok.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan brengsek?!" Teriaknya –bergetar.

"Entahlah." Balas Jongin akhirnya –tanpa ekspresi yang bisa membuat Luhan muak jika melihatnya. "Tanganku bergerak sendiri." Lalu Jongin mendongak dan menemukan manik _hazelnut_ Sehun tengah basah karena air mata. Seringai Jongin perlahan berubah menjadi raut muka tak suka.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Kau itu tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan jika bersamaku."

Sehun mundur dengan perlahan ketika Jongin mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kata-kata Jongin tentang kepeduliannya waktu itu sampai sekarang tak bisa Sehun mengerti. Kematian Luhanpun menjawab bahwa sebenarnya Jongin sendiri hanya seorang pembohong belaka.

Jongin tak pernah peduli padanya.

Sehun sempat melihat pisau yang sering ia gunakan untuk memasak tergeletak di samping tangan Luhan, serta darah yang mengucur dari nadi sebelah tangan Jongin terus menetes dan mengotori lantai. Sebelum kemudian sorotnya mendadak kabur lalu tubuhnya ambruk tepat di depan sepasang tungkai Jongin begitu saja.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku peduli, Sehun."

...

**'****Purple Rose'**

...

"Nghh.."

Ranjang itu berderit dan terus berderit. Bersama lenguhan serta desahan Sehun yang spontan keluar ketika Jongin kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk mendorong miliknya kembali masuk. Sehun terbangun dan langsung menangis begitu mengetahui Jongin lagi-lagi memperkosanya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Terlebih jika mengingat Luhan yang sudah tak lagi ada, Sehun tak bisa untuk menahan isakannya lebih lama.

"Hunna.."

Rasa hangat benih dari Jongin memenuhi isi perutnya. Bersama dengan itu, tubuh tegap Jongin ambruk menindihnya dengan posisi menelungkup. Sehun tak sama sekali bergerak meski sekedar menyingkirkan beban di atasnya. Pikirannya berubah kosong.

"Bicaralah." Jongin berbisik lalu meniup cuping telinga Sehun.

Namun Sehun hanya meresponnya dengan air mata. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit sementara Jongin menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Lelaki tan itu lantas tak lagi peduli saat ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dan membuka laci meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang mereka –ranjang Luhan. Mengambil sesuatu.

"Luhan yang membunuh orang tuamu."

Suara tersebut akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Tubuhnya menegang seketika dengan sepasang tangannya yang meremas kain sprei kuat-kuat. Tatapnya masih tak beralih kemanapun. Namun meski begitu, ia tak sampai melupakan kehadiran Jongin yang kini mulai mendekatinya lagi.

"Kau terlalu naif. Kau mudah percaya pada orang lain, Sehun." Kata Jongin seraya menyelipkan sebelah lengannya ke bawah pundak Sehun lalu mengangkatnya. Membiarkan lelaki _pale_ itu duduk dengan bantuan lengannya sebagai sandaran. "Kau tak boleh membiarkan kelemahanmu dipegang orang lain begitu saja. Meski Luhan sekalipun. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu."

Jongin mulai bergerak lagi dengan beringsut lebih merapat dengan tubuh berpeluh Sehun di depannya. Ia lalu mengangkat Sehun ke pangkuannya. Dengan bantuan Jongin, Sehun seperti boneka, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher lelaki tan itu serta meletakan dagunya di pundak Jongin begitu saja.

"Sejarah keluarga Xi dari dulu memang menyedihkan. Kau bagian dari mereka, tapi kau sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang mereka. Mengenai ayah ibumu atau kakakmu sendiri." Kata Jongin, kali ini ia mengelus pelan punggung pria manis itu.

Sedangkan Sehun tak bereaksi atas pernyataan Jongin. Ia yang sudah seperti mayat hidup tetap diam dan membiarkan Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dulu, ketika kau masih kecil, Luhan sering kali mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Taeyeon. Kris tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia sendiri sama saja, ia sering menyiksa Luhan. Kau yang terlahir ketika kebetulan ayah ibumu itu sedang dalam keadaan susah, menjadi sangat merepotkan hingga Luhan menjadi korban pelampiasan mereka. Tapi Luhan tetap menerima itu dengan berfikir semua akan baik-baik saja saat waktunya tiba." Jongin menciumi pundak Sehun begitu menyadari pria yang berada di pangkuannya mulai bergetar.

"Kau tahu sendiri, tapi impian Luhan itu tak pernah terwujud sampai akhirnya dia mati. Ia pernah mengakui dosanya ketika dia datang padaku dengan keadaan mabuk. Katanya, ia menyesal telah menambah lagi catatan buruknya, mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan membunuh dua orang paling berdosa dalam hidup mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan adalah hasil dari hubungan gelap Kris dan Taeyeon. Dan karena pernikahan, kau juga lahir sebagai adik Luhan.

"Takdir kalian memang terlalu menyedihkan. Aku mengerti. Luhanpun sempat memintaku agar menjagamu sebelum ia mati tadi. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tak yakin. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghapus takdir menyedihkan kalian, jadi aku putuskan–"

CRASS!

Sehun tersentak karena rasa sakit di punggungnya. Tangannya yang semula meremat satu sama lain menjadi lemas setelah Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian menangkup pipinya dengan tangan yang berlumuran cairan merah.

"Maafkan aku."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Jongin, air mata itu turun begitu saja, mengejeknya dengan kembali membasahi garis pipinya ketika Jongin mendekat dan menciumnya begitu lembut. Sehun tak membalas lumatan dari lidah Jongin. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Jongin kemudian kembali melumati bibir pucat Sehun.

"Kau harus tahu, aku sangat peduli padamu."

Namun sayanganya, organ pendengar Sehun tak lagi berfungsi begitu baik saat tubuhnya jatuh terkulai di ranjang begitu saja. Samar-samar ia melihat siluet tegap itu beranjak dan kembali meraih pakaiannya. Jongin berpakaian lengkap meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya Sehun dengan segala rasa sakit yang dilihatnya. Merasakan bagaimana aroma pekat darah yang sama yang didapatnya ketika mayat Luhan nampak mengerikan bersama hatinya yang hancur entah sudah seperti apa.

Kim Jongin memang benar, ia terlalu naif untuk menyimpan segala kepercayaan kepada orang-orang yang meski dekat dengannya sekalipun. Mungkin itu maksud Jongin, iapun tak perlu mempercayai kata-kata Jongin. Ia tak perlu mempercayai siapapun lagi sebab ia tahu hidupnya sendiri tak akan lebih lama dari semenit berikutnya.

Tangan Sehun terangkat dan mengusap pelan pipinya yang kotor dengan darahnya sendiri. Masih terasa jelas bagaimana tangan besar Jongin menenangkannya dengan menagkup pipinya begitu lembut. Sehun jadi ingat, Jongin sering berkata bahwa pria itu mengerti. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tak bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa sebenarnya Jonginpun tak pernah peduli padanya. Saat kepalanya berputar dan indera penglihatnya sudah benar-benar hilang bersama kegelapan yang seakan memenjarakannya. Sedari awal, mungkin takdirpun tak memihaknya. Sehun tersenyum menyadari itu.

Setelah menjalani hidup selama kurang dari tujuh belas tahun, karena merasa sangat lelah, Sehunpun akhirnya menyerah dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tenang. Ia tertidur bersamaan dengan jiwa kesakitannya yang tak lagi ia pedulikan.

_**~End~**_

**_Udah saya share di grupnya Dhan Mi Eonnie.._**

**_Maaf atas kembalinya saya /deepbow*_**


End file.
